


the one where amy finds out

by grantshepburn



Series: The Crushing Chronicles [1]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, amy has lots of feelings and because of that so do I, ummm realization?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantshepburn/pseuds/grantshepburn
Summary: "But that was Jonah, this cookie cutter guy who conveniently always wore plaid button ups and had at least three different hair gels to style whatever was going on on the top of his head and talked non stop about French films he wanted to see; the co worker she was supposed to feel indifferent about, right?"- or the time that jonah accidentally wrecked amy's marriage.*used to be wallyrwest, am now grantshepburn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the feels were too real from the last episode, so I just had to write a little something that would suffice my growing obsession with these two. 
> 
> I'm really trying to improve my writing as I'm not really a writer, and does this for fun, so I would appreciate any feedback! 
> 
> (and yes I've been watching too much friends!)

Glenn was right.

Now, Amy tried hard to pull out any memories of when that had actually been the case before right now, but it only resulted in her almost dropping her clipboard and scratching the Cloud 9 floors that were stained and cracked. It wouldn’t have made a difference to the status of those floors if she had actually dropped it.

No, it wasn’t the question of who actually wouldn’t fall for Jonah Simms, because that was practically a rhetorical one in itself--well except if your deal breaker was talking too much about cheese or an unreliable desire to watch random French films, then he was practically perfect.

It was the damn package of lies she had told all of them that had kept Glenn and his daughter’s relationship from completely going hayward.

If only those lies didn’t hold a bit of truth in them.

Jonah and Amy were both assigned to electronics that day and it had started out all the same, stocking and restocking items that she only dreamed that her paycheck could handle. It sucked because Emma could not stop talking about how she had nothing to do after school when she waited for her dad to pick her up, and Amy had been eyeing a new e-reader over the past few weeks that she knew would keep her daughter entertained. There was nothing like having an actual paperback in your hands, but this way Emma could have any book she ever wanted, and would forget the woes of a dad who acted like he didn’t care sometimes. But, of course, it couldn’t happen when her family lived off of a superstore employee’s paycheck.

They stocked in silence as she internally started fuming about the fact that her life was a jumble of things that made her angry instead of happy, things that could have brought a smile instead of a huff and an all too familiar frown.

She didn’t know when it had started exactly, it was more like she had been so caught up in the middle of it that she felt herself trying to swim up to the surface trying to get herself out, but instead just slipped down further and further, deeper. Regrets were not a part of who Amy had become, they were her choices that she had to learn from. She loved her daughter with everything she had; Emma was the best thing that had come from the disaster that was Amy Sosa and Adam Dubanowski. Bad choices were inevitable in life, and while she was sure of herself that she didn’t hold any regrets, she knew she had her share of mistakes.

Jonah was whistling some tune she didn’t recognize, and her eyes caught his right as she looked away to the boxes next to her.

“ _This guy_ ,” she thought, smiling before she could catch herself, “ _he’s always so positive even when things are crappy. Why can’t I be like that? Why is it so annoying but something I can’t get enough of?”_

“Whatcha thinking about?” Jonah said, causing her to jump slightly. He had been looking at her for awhile, and he smiled as if he knew something she didn’t want him to know.

And when she had realized that, her mouth tried to form a words that weren’t, “ _You and your positivity that makes me so damn irritated yet oddly I find myself attracted to you because of that,”_ but was saved by the bell by Kristen sneaking behind the both of them. Amy gave a small smile as she waved, the other woman returning it. Jonah leaned in to kiss her, much to his co worker’s dismay who flinched, which didn’t go unnoticed by him.

The pair had only been together a few weeks, but it seemed that things were moving fast between them, or at least to Amy, an all too common mistake when it came to him and relationships--she remembered seeing him buy the expensive flowers after work, or the subtle smell of Kristen’s perfume lingering on his clothes during his morning shift and her frequent visits to the store which resulted in him being gone for at least half an hour, often coming back to work with red cheeks and a part of his shirt hanging outside of his pants.

Amy returned to her work, her attention still stuck on the conversation that had suddenly become animated as his arms flailed while Kristen laughed, an incredibly dorky thing he did when he was riled up. But that was Jonah, this cookie cutter guy who conveniently always wore plaid button ups and had at least three different hair gels to style whatever was going on on the top of his head and talked non stop about French films he wanted to see, the co worker she was supposed to feel indifferent about, right?

“What do you think, Amy?” Jonah asked her, his and Kristen’s eyes now peering straight into her’s. He was giddy and smiling so hard that Amy swore his teeth could have fallen out if he kept it up. She turned from her failed attempt on stacking ereader packages to the both of them, eagerly awaiting for her opinion.

“I think,” she started, her arms crossed, words all of a sudden again beginning to disappear from her brain, “that I’m going to go use the restroom. Don’t they say a healthy person usually poops four times a day?” An awkward pause was instilled, her eyes going back and forth between the both of them, wishing that scientists had found a way to make her disappear to anywhere but the nearest vicinity of the one of many St. Louis’ Cloud 9s.

She slapped herself mentally as Jonah looked utterly confused, but then agreed. Of course she knew that wasn’t what they had been previously talking about, but it then sprung another conversation between the two lovebirds, and Amy couldn’t have been more relieved to fake going to the restroom, her legs picking up speed once she got away from them.

The break room was where she headed, and went directly for the coffee machine. There were a few stragglers left, and the silence that came was exactly what she needed.

Her feet plopped on a nearby chair as she sat down, basking in the quiet room that was now all hers. The only sound made was the one of her coffee cup being placed on the perfectly white table.

_“I’m really losing it, aren’t I?”_

Amy sighed as that thought crossed her mind.

“ _It’s not because you’re totally jealous and in love with me and want me all to yourself?”_

She still couldn’t believe that those actual words had come from his mouth, and she remembered her eyes rolling in a complete three sixty because he had made an assumption on what she was feeling. Nothing she had done even suggested of what she felt toward him, it had always been him, decking out the store with stars or helping her parents move. They had been beautiful grand gestures in the smallest of ways, and she was always playing them off as nothing, because at first that was what they were to her.

And then the practicality of what he’d done and continued to do began to sink in as she had gotten to know him. Jonah wasn’t the dreamer she painted him out to be, sure, it was a part of him, but it wasn’t who he was entirely. Grand gestures were not his forte, and he didn’t know how to go big, so he went small and gathered up anything he could do to make up for his incompetent nature.

But, the thing was that he wasn’t even close to being incompetent (at least most of the time) when it came to Amy. He was always telling her to think of herself for once and to do what made her the happiest. And as cheesy as it was, she did know that he would always have her back.

Amy rested her face against her arm, closing her eyes. They had begun to tire more easily than they usually did, wanting to succumb a lot of the time to sleep, even if she had felt that if she had regained all the shut eye she’d lost since turning nineteen, she didn’t think she would feel rested.

An hour had passed by, the sound of voices waking her from her slumber. Her eyes scanned the room as she lifted her head up, those voices speaking in hushed tones. She figured that she was the topic of conversation, her eyes meeting theirs instantly caused them to look away.

“...something about Dubanowski. All I know is that he got really flustered and started saying things that were incomprehensible…”

“...how could he do this? I thought he was the pretty boy scout with the perfect record…”

“...well, finally. Took long enough…”

She got up quickly and left to return to her shift, wondering why Jonah hadn’t come in with the others. She had become suspicious that her co workers were gossiping about the two of them, or maybe him and Kristen or all of three of them, that would have been new.

News traveled fast around this store and Amy wasn’t surprised at more of the hushed tones and stares she got as she returned to her designated spot behind the electronics counter. Jonah didn’t acknowledge her presence, staring intently through the clear case. He managed a long sigh before looking up to see her, running backwards into the counter, saying her name with uncertainty lingering in his voice. There was no doubt that she was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

“Jonah,” she said back to him, forming a nervous smile, “everything alright? You seem, a bit, on the edge.” Amy thought about asking of Kristen’s whereabouts, as she craned her neck to search for her, but decided against it when Jonah shyed away from her gaze.

He didn’t answer the question, mumbling a few words about how he had missed valuable break time and ran off before she could say anything else. Something was definitely up.

Forgetting that she probably needed to guard the most targeted part for shoplifting at Cloud 9, Amy’s boot heels clicked faster against the tile than they had ever before toward where Garrett was, his expression nonetheless the same as her fist slammed the table a little harder than she was intending.

“Why the hell is everyone whispering when they see me and why is Jonah acting like he’s just seen a ghost, huh?”

Garrett shook his head. “Believe me, if I had a dime for every time I knew why everyone here is acting weird, I’d have literally the same amount of money I have now, which is none.”

She groaned, looking to even see the cashiers hushed when they saw her.

“You fall asleep for one hour and suddenly you’re the talk of the town.” Amy started slowly back to her spot of assignment, her chest rising with heat, ignoring anything she could possibly overhear from nosy co workers who thought her business was theirs of all a sudden.

If it really did concern her and Jonah (which seemed obvious at this point), she would wait for him to confront her about it.

But it really didn’t help to find him missing from electronics, the break room, storage and from the parking lot, so she forced herself to stay back in the break room. The anticipation of his return did find its way into her chest, pounding any time the door had creaked.

Amy poured herself another cup of coffee, slowly, she might add as her hand shook when she poured the liquid. She told herself it was because it was heavy and hard to not keep from spilling all over her pants, but even then it was difficult to stay in that frame of mind when people’s chatter started rising again when she had entered the room.

“Where the hell is he?” She sighed, making her way to an empty table in the back.

_“This will all slide over. He’ll tell me when I see him and we’ll just move on. It’s probably not even a big deal like I think it is.”_

If only things were as simple as that.

“But didn’t we all see this coming? Jonah being the reason why Amy’s marriage is failing? The reason why they can’t keep their eyes off each other?”

And this time, without warning, Amy’s lukewarm coffee did really spill, her stumbling out quickly to the restroom to try and clean up the mess she had made all over her clothes--what a great day it was to wear black, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is no way that Jonah, a perfectly good natured, sweet and kind guy, who is just so..nice would ever devise such a plan to ruin his supervisor’s reputation, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I'm so sorry it took this long to update! I've been so busy and all, and honestly this last part of the story is a little rushed and unedited because I needed to post before the episode Thursday, because this story is clearly going against the canon...I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this was an AU, but I assumed it was obvious and I apologize for that. I also apologize that this chapter came out a bit weird and a little confusing, and I may very well go back and fix it. I was really wanted to finish before canon ruined it (yikes!) . 
> 
> so anyways, I hope you are still able to enjoy it :) thanks for reading!

“What do you mean he _told_ everyone?”

 

Amy couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“Well, someone overheard him saying it to another employee, and it just kept getting around and around, y’know, kind of like you.”

 

Where _was_ he?

 

Amy nodded, still trying to collect herself after she had gone to clean herself up. The stain was still there, which would have been drawing the attention that was now going to the fact that she was apparently having a passionate affair with the last guy she would have ever actually thought of having one with--not that those thoughts had ever gone by her--but that idea now had all faded to dust because of _him._

 

She said nothing, sinking back into her chair, her mind going into a thousand different directions all at one moment.

 

_“There is no way that Jonah, a perfectly good natured, sweet and kind guy, who is just so..nice would ever devise such a plan to ruin his supervisor’s reputation, right?”_

 

Their relationship hadn’t gotten off to a hot start, of course, she remembered the mannequins and the gun counter and when she had called him words deemed too “inappropriate language for the workplace” because he had scored high on that stupid test. But, somehow, they had always managed to stick together when they didn’t even want to, the first and last person she saw at Cloud 9, the guy who stuck up for her when no one else did.

 

Something tugged in her chest, something telling her that perhaps that he didn’t do anything wrong this time. It could’ve been a game of telephone where the words had become so perverted that she was practically angry for no reason.

 

_“Or it was his chance at payback because she had almost ruined his relationship with someone he actually liked...a beautiful, intelligent woman that she didn’t think she could never become.”_

 

_“Amy! Snap out of it!”_

 

No, Amy Sosa was exactly those things, the woman who was going to go to college one day and make something of herself, the person whose smile was known to light up a room, even if she had been the only person to acknowledge it.

 

She just wasn’t the person for him.

 

When she had returned back to her shift, she did the only thing she could do-- throw herself back into her work, assisting customers who couldn’t decide between this year’s model of a name brand TV or last year’s model, or barely staying calm when she was blamed by a lady who was angry that they didn’t sell TV remotes. When it came to retail, almost every single customer seemed to know better than she did, apparently.

 

It had almost been an hour since Jonah had disappeared, and a part of Amy worried that he had quit because he was permanently embarrassed for life or he had left because she definitely would have killed him by now for his stupid, rampant mouth. But, the other part of her felt relieved that she didn’t have to face him or even actually see him in fear of the awkwardness that would ensue.

 

_“Why would it be weird even though we both know it's not true?”_

 

What was hiding beneath the shallow surface of words they didn’t always understand, the moments left unfinished, the glances that now had left her wondering if there was something more in the twinkling of his eyes? Had she been missing something this whole time?

 

She stood behind the counter, her heels planted into the ground, still at war with herself; no, she hadn’t learned what it meant to be in love, but at this very moment she realized that despite whatever happened today and tomorrow and all the time after that, she wanted-- _needed--_ Jonah in her life. Whether it meant she’d spend the rest of it waking up next to him or they remained tightly knitted together as friends, she was all for keeping his doey eyes as more than just a memory ingrained in her mind.

 

“Yo, Ames,” Marcus called, her head springing up, scoffing when she saw him. “I heard you and Jonah are...what are the kids calling it now? Banging?”

 

Amy ignored him, his annoying, outdated lingo doing its best to try and earn an eye roll from her, but elected to instead continue checking stock inventory.

 

“So, like, where are you sneaking off to since, you know it’s basically, like illegal or something? I’m thinking storage or the warehouse, when no one’s there, of course,” He began to whistle, and she had begun to practically beg that somehow, he would just leave _her_ _alone._ She still went on with her work.

 

His group of warehouse worker friends around him murmured, not quietly, she might add, arguing of where the safest place was to consummate without being caught by Glenn or Dina.

 

“Guys, guys,” Marcus’ voice again becoming the focal point, quieting them down, turning his gaze directly to Amy’s, “It really doesn’t matter _where,_ but with _who._ And that’s probably why she’s so grouchy all the time...Jonah just really isn’t satisfying, huh?”

 

Her mouth formed into a frown, words threatening to spill, her tongue holding them back so hard that she swore it could have bled.

 

“I mean, anytime he just isn’t doing it for you I’m-”

 

Amy had had enough, screw the training video that was about to come and her always thinking of what others were going to endure, as if any of this was in her hands.

 

“He is very well doing it just fine for me!” she exclaimed, “So, honestly, you can leave me the hell alone, asshole.” A crowd of customers had begun to surround them, her mind once again telling her to not let any more words come out, a split amount of seconds coming in between her thinking and actually speaking.

 

Why did this always happen to her?

 

Her hands subconsciously came over the top of her mouth, her body freezing in all its motion seconds later when she had to come to the realization of what she just said.

 

“ _I confirmed it. I did the exact thing I was trying not to do!”_

 

“Uh, Amy?”

 

And, the voice she had been dreading to hear since the wee hours of the morning, was now standing right in front of her.

  


Xx

 

Dina had heard, now pulling out the ancient television that still had a VCR, all the employees surrounded in front of it, waiting--dreading--the cheery voice of the woman who they had sworn had probably not even worked a minimum wage job in her life.

 

She started explaining it was against store policy to “yell obscenities” during opening hours, and how it wasn’t the first time it had happened, making it obvious that Amy was the cause of everyone’s soon to be misery.

 

“Also, we do not “bang” or whatever the hell that means in the stockroom or the warehouse or wherever you think it's most comfortable, and we definitely do not go around bragging about it! You know how long it takes to clean all that up?”

 

They all cringed at her mentioning it, Amy crossing her arms and frowning, wondering if Dina herself had done the exact thing she was telling them not to do with Garrett.

 

“Who are we talking about?” Glenn piped up, who didn’t have the slightest clue as to what was going on.

 

Dina turned to him, mock disappointment on her face, obviously satisfied that she was the one to catch Amy in some kind of debacle, no matter how far from the truth it was.

 

“Oh, I don’t think you want to know about your two favorite employees breaking your daughter’s heart, now would you?”

 

Amy saw Jonah’s eyes dart to the floor when Glenn’s fists clenched, his glare not daring to break contact with him. Her mouth moved to speak, but no words came out, deciding that she had done enough damage for the day.

 

“What did I tell you? Dead.” Glenn’s voice raising, Jonah’s gaze now fixed toward Amy, whose look also told him that he needed to get her out of the mess she shouldn’t have been in the first place.

 

Jonah’s eyes widened as he stood up, telling his boss that he could explain it all, and what came first left everyone gasping with mouths wide.

 

“Kristen and I...broke up.” His hand reached for the back of his neck, gripping and keeping it there, letting it go a few moments later.

 

“Because of Amy?” A voice asked, causing more murmurs to arise once again, causing him to take an usually large deep breath.

 

“No? What are you-”

 

“-You were telling everyone about the rendezvous you guys have during your breaks!”

 

He then put a hand on his hip, and a hand over the top of his mouth, the look on his face showing him to be perplexed. Him and Amy exchanged glances, his eyes already making an apology, wanting so badly for her to not be angry with him.

 

How she wished she could find something to cause her to fume inside, something that would make her want to pull her hair out, but he just stood there, trying to find the right thing to say to her even if he couldn’t say it aloud.

 

And then she _knew_ that everything he had said had somehow been misconstrued into something else, causing her to sigh.

 

Jonah turned to Glenn, who looked two seconds away from carrying out the murder process he had been committed to attempt if it had come to this point. “Look, just let me explain, please? It really has nothing to do with Amy, I swear.”

 

Glenn nodded a silent yes, everyone becoming hushed, giving permission for him to do just that.

 

“...What we were was just so different from what either of us had actually been seeing..”

 

“...German expressionism films really weren’t her thing, anyways…”

 

“...She suspected I couldn’t focus on what we had because of, well, I don’t know, other things, other people…”

 

Amy’s heart fluttered at the mention of ‘other people’, and she couldn’t have answered as to whether or not she had become a subject of the conversation that took place between Jonah and Kristen, but she couldn’t deny the pang that continued to remain in her chest as he finished the speech that would nevertheless save his ass from the wrath of Glenn.

 

They finally watched that damn training video once he had finished, and Glenn looked to be neither angry nor satisfied, but Amy suggested to herself that Jonah was okay with that for the time being.

 

He stuck around after everyone had left, her desperately needing another cup of coffee, and he leaned against the counter.

 

“Amy-”

 

“-Jonah, it's fine, really.” She formed a small smile, filling her cup, “I know everything you said somehow just got messed up because everyone here apparently has terrible hearing and I’m already so tired that I’m begging for all of us to just forget what happened and we can _move on.”_

 

His smile didn’t reach his eyes, but agreed. “I just don’t know how people thought we were having an affair. I mean, you _are_ satisfying as a friend, but it doesn’t mean I’m into you like that. Like you said before, ‘ew’.”

 

“Yeah, it was pretty crazy, I guess. They were betting on which part of the store was our favorite.” Her cheeks flushed as he laughed, one she had begun to appreciate every time she had heard it.

 

“So, we’re good?”

 

“Of course, Jonah.”

 

He left as soon as she finished talking, still another couple hours before the end of the day, turning around quickly before he opened the door, saying, “I’m really glad to have you around, Amy. You’re a really good friend.”

 

She followed soon after, realizing how much hurt he must have been feeling, his heart shattered by someone he really thought things would work out with.

 

_“Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?”_

 

Her head shook, needing herself to find a way out, something that would solve everything she was feeling about her marriage or Jonah or her job or anything.

 

And when she thought everything was over, it was obvious that things were just beginning.

 

“Kristen, where did go wrong? You guys seemed so good together!” Glenn said, his voice carrying outside of his office, Amy stopping to listen although it clearly wasn’t any of her business.

 

“ _He’s fine, Dad. He’s so kind hearted and really had so much respect for me, it was crazy. But I knew something had been off ever since we had met...we just weren’t meant to be. And I made him tell me at the store today that he loved Amy to save myself the heartache I knew that would come all along, should have figured that out anyways, it was kind of obvious.”_ Kristen answered him, her voice evident with hurt.

 

Amy’s heart, her heart, her heart, her heart.

 

It had all made sense--why the word had gotten around like it did--

 

Jonah loved Amy, as simple and as complicated as that.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and behold! this not the end! more amy and jonah goodness coming from me soon in part 2 of the Crushing Chronicles!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> PSA: if you are a fan of amy/jonah and superstore and need more people to yell about it with, there is a super (oops pun) awesome forum run by @jonahandamy on instagram! 
> 
> here is the link below:  
> http://s13.zifboards.com/Jonah_and_Amy/index.php?act=idx


End file.
